


The Traveler (Vampire!Levi x Reader)

by ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime/pseuds/ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime
Summary: Winter was harsh, violent but most importantly, it shows the color of blood much easier...
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 26





	The Traveler (Vampire!Levi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story, I have a thing for vampires so, plus to everyone else who likes Levi and vampires :D

The freezing cold hit my skin as I walked around in the dark forest. My dress was ripped. Well it was ripped to begin with. I held on tightly to my scarf and wandered in the forest. I snuggled against it for warmth. My h/c hair flowing behind me. I blinked, was that a mansion? I blinked again and sighed in relief.

I waddled to the door. It was a very dark looking house. I breathed in then out. I knocked on the door. No response. I knocked once again but stopped when it opened. I looked inside and it was dark. I looked to see a black haired man with an undercut and a beautiful pale face. His eyes were grey and cold but somehow warm. He wore a white shirt and a black waist-coat and a white cravat. He wore white tights and black boots. He wore a long coat like a cape and he held candles. "May I help you?" His dark tone of voice rang through my ears. 

"I-I was busy travelling but got lost a-and I need shelter for the night" I said admiring his fancy appeal. He sighed and moved to the side to let me enter. I hesitated. "Well?" He asked impatiently. "S-sorry" I apologized and walked in. It was a little warmer in here but sill cold. At that perfect timing my stomach rumbled. I held onto it to silence it. 

"You must be hungry" He said walking past me with the candles in hand, his long black coat swaying behind him. I followed after him. "I'm sorry for causing trouble" I laughed silently. "Travelers come here all the time, so don't worry" He said leading me to what seemed like a dining room. The table had two candles on each end. I walked in sat at the on end and he sat at the other. Funny, there was already food there. "Thank you for the meal!" I said before digging into the delicious beef. It was warm and tender. Next to the plate was a glass of water. I looked to him, he only had glass of wine.

"Are you not going to eat?" I asked placing down my fork. "I had dinner earlier, so no" I smiled and continued to munch on the vegetables on the plate. 

After I was finished I let out a satisfied sigh. He stood up and gestured me to follow him. 

We walked down the dark hallway with only the candles lighting a way. "Sorry if this is rude, but where are your maids or servants?" I asked shyly. "They are in bed already" He answered quickly. "Oh". We finally came to a double door and the end of the hallway. It was big a dark. He opened it and let me inside. "This is a beautiful room" I mumbled under my breath. "There should be a night gown on the bed, sleep well" He said and left the room closing the door roughly. I walked to the bed and admired the gown.

After I put the pure white gown on, I lay in my bed and closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the duvet. I drifted of into a warm and gentle sleep.

______________________

My eyes shot open after hearing a sudden scream. It quieted. And it was gone. It was a scream of pain. I threw off my duvet and ran to the door. I slowly opened it. It was dark, the only light, was the moonlight. I walked out and slowly tip toed to the stairs. I gently walked down. I walked down the dark hallway and stopped when I saw the man, his coat was gone. He was looking at the moon. I looked down and noticed a man laying on the floor, blood pooling around him. Two single punctures by his neck was the source of the blood. My breath hitched, I quickly covered my mouth. The ravenette looked back to the door and I quickly hid away from the entrance.

I started to run, I didn't care for the creaks in the floor, I was petrified. Tears dared to fall down my face. I was nearly at the room when I heard "I was fucking hoping you wouldn't hear that" I was shocked at the vulgar language but terrified of who it belonged to. I slowly turned my head and saw the ravenette. He was walking slowly towards me. The moonlight shone on his face, blood was dripping from his mouth.

"L-leave me alone!" I shouted and darted past him when he got closer. I heard a 'tch'. I ran towards the stairs and jumped at each step to get away from him. I looked around, but he was no where to be seen. "Let's play a game, shall we?" His voice echoed. "I want to get out of here!" I screamed. "It will be game of cat and mouse, if you can find where I hid my pendant before I catch and make it to the door on time, I will let you go" That didn't seem hard "What if I don't?" I said looking around for him. 

A sudden cold breath hit my ear (You are 5,1 in this story) "Punishment" He whispered in my ear. I jumped back almost tripping. He was standing there with a sly smirk on his face. I was terrified. "You can begin now, or don't and see what happens.." I got up and stumbled to the stairs. This mansion was huge, so finding a pendant won't be so easy. I ran up the stairs almost tripping on my way, I needed to get away from him. 

I ran down a dark hallway, there was a door, I opened it with a forceful burst. I ran inside and started rummaging through everything. T

The room was a mess but I couldn't find it, "Oh for fucks sake at least keep everything clean" I turned my head in horror to see him leaning on the door frame with an annoyed face. I darted out of the room and down the hallway. I felt a tear drop fall from my eye. This night gown was hard to run in, the floor was slippery under my feet. I came to another door, it was a bathroom. I looked around and saw a mirror. I looked like a mess, tears falling down my dirty face. I nearly screamed when I saw clothing walk on it's own.

The clothing was his but there was no head or arms. I turned around and saw him standing there. "Your a v-vam.." I couldn't say it, it should have been obvious with the blood. "A curse only given to people who fucking deserve it" He said smirking "And I was one of them". He started walking towards me. I back up but the sink was in my way. I looked around for something to grab. I felt a knife, it was most likely for shaving. He came closer. A sadistic smirk planted on his face. He came closer, he placed his hands on the sink behind me, trapping me. He smelled my neck. He let out a sigh. "I almost couldn't contain myself when you walked in here, you smelled heavenly". Great, just great, I was going to become vampire food. No, I won't.

I lashed the knife at him and cut his face. He pulled away holding onto his face. I took this as a chance to run. I stumbled out of the bathroom, my bare feet in pain. He started to laugh, not any laugh, he laughed like a maniac. I ran down the hallway in search of the pendant.

_______________________________________________________

I don't know how longs it's been, I can't find the pendant. I was so tired, I walked into a room, it seemed like his room. There was a portrait of him standing with a cane and a long coat and green waist coat. I looked and the bed. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. I heard footsteps. My heart stopped and I ran and hid under the bed. 

I could see his boots stomp in the room. I covered my mouth. I was so tired, I couldn't run anymore. "That really hurt y'know" He said walking around the room. "I feel really pissed that you did that". I held my breath, my heart beating fast. His boots gracefully stomped around until it landed by the bed. "Luckily I have you right where I want you now" I could feel my heart stop. "So either get out from under the bed, or I will force you, and trust me that's not the best option" I stayed under the bed. I hoped he was bluffing, I wanted it to be false. 

"Guess I was wrong" My eyes widened. Was he bluffing? He was! I nearly sighed with relief. I quickly shimmied out from under the bed. I looked around and he was gone. I turned to the bed and started to look everywhere. The door slammed and my heart stopped. "I didn't think you were that stupid" I heard laughter in his voice. My heart sank. "Seems like I caught you" The sound of a key in the door was heard. Then followed by a 'click'. He was right, he got me. I turned to him with tears falling down my face. "You want to know the sad thing?" He came closer to me. He caressed my face. His hand reached in his pocket, a clink was heard. He pulled out a pendant. My heart broke.

"I had it this whole time, you know why?" I pulled my face away from him. "How else can I enjoy myself if you are full of energy?" I started to sob. He pushed me on the soft bed. "You made the mistake of coming here" He climbed on me, I didn't have the strength to fight him off. He bent down and licked my neck. I shivered at the feeling. That's it, I was going to die here. Nobody would know or care. Tears fell from my face. "Please d-don't kill me" I pleaded softly. "Kill you?" He asked in a mocking tone. "That's not my plan" I lifted my eyes to him "I'm going to keep you as my stress reliever, until the end of your days, unless I turn you.. you would be with me forever" "S-stress reliever?" I asked shocked. "Yes, I may be a vampire, but I still have sexual needs, my lamb" My eyes widened. Did he mean..?

"No!" I screamed and tried to trash at him with all my strength. He did not like that, he wound his hand back and back handed me as hard as he could. Blood trickled from my nose. My face was stinging. "I can't really ask for your name if you are trying to hit me" He said looking furious. "So what is it?" He asked calmly. I stayed silent. " I will kill you if don't answer me." I immediately answered "F/n! F/n L/n" I said quickly with tears. "Such a beautiful name" He said leaning to where the blood was. He lapped it up quickly. "My name is Levi, but you will refer to me as Master or in some cases.." he paused. I stared at him waiting for the answer. "..Daddy" . "W-what?" I asked quickly. My heart was beating fast. "I don't like to repeat myself, if you didn't hear, you know the consequences." I continued to sob. 

"So tell me, F/n, my lamb...Are you a virgin?" I looked away and just let the tears fall down my face. "Answer my fucking question" He sounded angry. I nodded. "Properly" He stated. "Yes" I quietly choked out. "Yes who?". I looked into his eyes for mercy but, no avail. "Yes Mas-ster" I stuttered. "Good little lamb" He purred. He slowly made way to my neck and started to leave rough kisses everywhere. He stopped at a certain spot, I was wondering what he was doing, until he sank his teeth into my skin. I screamed in pain. He started to suck o my neck, I could feel the blood leave my body. I tried to push him away by the shoulders. "S-stop!" I said trying to push him away. 

He suddenly pulled away when I started to get dizzy, my face was getting pale. "Delicious" He whispered. 

I looked at him and his eyes were filled with lust. He grabbed for the night gown and ripped it. I squeaked when the cold air hit my soft breasts. He stared for a bit but then he slowly moved down to one of my breasts and sank his fangs into my soft tissue. It was painful, I screamed and tears fell down my eyes. He pulled away.

I was panting. He started to remove the last bit of the gown off. He stared at my womanhood. "That really made you wet, I can't wait any longer". My eyes widened the he pulled down his pants along with his underwear. His member sprung out. It.is.huge. He groaned and moved it towards my entrance. Tears streamed down my face. "S-stop" I pleaded. He slowly pushed it's head in. My face went even more pale. He suddenly pushed in making me screech in pain. He pulled out and then pounded back in. He repeated the process over and over again. The pain subsided and turned into pleasure. 

I was moaning and panting, he spoke "You know I haven't done this in..ngh.. 123 years" He groaned. "I hope you can handle this."

I cried into my hands, I might not be able to walk again.


End file.
